


Time to be Brave

by ViolaFlute



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, ORAS, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaFlute/pseuds/ViolaFlute
Summary: There are legends. Myths, really, old folk tales.They speak of an ancient Pokémon, named "Groudon". It's said to be the guardian of the earth and land, constantly battling its enemy Kyrogre for control of the world.You never believed any of it until you moved to Hoenn. Littleroot Town, to be exact.But then you met your best friends, and caught Pokémon. You became a contest star, a shoo-in to be the Champion of Hoenn. You forgot all about those old legends.Until they came back and hit you in the face. Figuratively, of course.





	1. Chapter 1

** 9:30 pm, Route 101 **

You glance up from your DS at the same time the moving van slams to a stop. You tumble from your perch on a moving box and roll across the cold steel floor, sending your DS and bag clattering to the ground.

With a groan you pick yourself up and grab your things before gingerly walking to the doors in the back of the van. Peering out through the window, your eyes flutter across the three small buildings in Littleroot Town. No one is out, but it's late and any decent living being, human or Pokémon, should be asleep by now.

You swing open the door and lean out, making sure you won't fall into a puddle. Deeming it safe, you jump out of the truck and pick your way over to the car.

Your mom rolls down the window. "Hey, y/n. Nice ride?"

You grimace, causing her to laugh. "Oh well. We're here now, anyway, so let's get inside and grab dinner."

You nod enthusiastically and jog to the new house. It was smaller than your old house in Johto, but after all, Dad was in Petalburg, so one less person would be living there.

The door creaks as you push it open before stepping into the darkened house. Feeling along the wall for a light switch, you don't realize you're at the stairs until you fall again.

Ignoring the throbbing in your leg, you push yourself back up and stumble up the cold wooden stairs until you come to a long hallway. A large window at the end lets in some light from the moon, enough to let you see four doors.

Peering into the first one, you see a small guest bedroom with no furniture. The walls are painted a pretty pale yellow, or at least it looks like they are in the near dark.

The next door along is the master suite, a large room with a balcony. Feeling like you shouldn't be in there, you quickly back out and softly shut the door again.

The third room is a large bathroom that you'll have all to yourself. You set down your toothbrush and face wash from your backpack before walking into your room.

As of right now it's empty, but the walls are the perfect shade of your favorite color. A large window is perched on the right wall, and a balcony with a sliding door faces the north. You dump the rest of your stuff in the middle of the floor and run back downstairs.

You find the Machamps from the moving company leaving, the boxes piled in the middle of the living room. Or what might be the living room; to be honest, you can't really tell.

Mom is standing at the counter, watching the microwave count down. You slide a box over to the bar, and then another one, making an impromptu chair.

"Oh, hi y/n! I've got some pizza in the microwave. And there's a small PokéMart in the next town over we can go and get more food at tomorrow!"

"That sounds great, Mom," you yawn as you sit. "When's Pokémon Selection day?"

She laughs. "Of course you go straight to that. I think it's Saturday, maybe; it was in Johto and I think all the regions do it at the same time. You know you can't leave on your journey until a week after, right?"

"I know," you sigh. "I'm just so excited!"

The microwave beeps then, revealing a beautifully cooked pizza. You rush and grab a slice and devour it quickly, before your mom even moves to get some.

\-----------------------------------

After helping carry the boxes to the right rooms, you stumble back up to your new room and collapse onto the air mattress you'd set up. Your familiar comforter, with pictures of the Johto starters (Cyndaquil, Chikorita, and Totodile) and pillow set sweep you up into the warm depths as your eyes fall shut.

" _Are you sure you can do this, Y/N? It's dangerous!"_

_A silver-haired man stares at you, concerned. A tall redhead and a boy about your age stand behind him._

_"Yes. I know I can," you say, surprising yourself. What are you sure you can do, anyway?_

_The silver-haired man nods reluctantly. "Fine. You can leave anytime you're ready."_

_He nods toward the cave entrance that's looming behind you. You wave goodbye to him and the two figures behind him before turning and walking into the darkness._


	2. Chapter 2

11:00 am, Littleroot Town

The sun is streaming in through the open window as you slowly unpack your room.

Thank goodness it's summer, you think as you grab the scissors to open another box.

The heat is bearable but a bit uncomfortable, so your f/c t-shirt and shorts are soaked with sweat. Your hair is tied back from your head with a red bandanna, keeping it out of your face.

After moving a box of books to the shelf, you groan and collapse on the bed. "I am sick of boxes! And moving!"

After stewing there for a couple minutes you swing off the bed and head downstairs. Your mom went off to the Poké Mart to grab some stuff, so you figured you could head over and meet the neighbors.

Their house was right across from yours, behind the lab. There were only three buildings in Littleroot Town, and you couldn't see why you hadn't moved to Petalburg City instead.

You walk over to the other house and ring the doorbell, but no one answers. You try again: still nothing.

Giving up, you turn around and head down the grassy road to Route 101. The Pokémon here were very weak, only levels 2 and 3, so even if you were attacked you could still quickly escape into town.

The long grass tickles your legs as you head through the Route, the trees looming on either side. The sun is directly overhead, so the area looks nothing like it did last night.

A faint scream bounces toward you off the trees. You stiffen then start running, searching for the source of the sound.

You find it in the form of a white-coated man with brown hair. He's running from a small Poochyena that seems intent upon catching his shoelace.

You can't help but giggle, alerting the man to your presence. He looks at you frantically, and you realize that this is Professor Birch, Hoenn's famous Pokémon scholar.

"Grab a PokéBall from the bag and help! Please!" He calls to you, so desperately you want to laugh again.

So you do, selecting the center ball. Throwing it up into the air, you see a flash of light and then a small green Pokémon appears.

"Oh! Treecko! Thank you!" the professor calls. "Can you get it to attack the Poochyena?"

Said Poochyena speeds up when it heard its name. The professor screams again and runs faster.

"Um, Treecko! Use...um...Absorb!" you say, not knowing its moves.

Surprisingly, it complies, and green sparkles fly towards it from the Poochyena.

The one small attack is too much for the small Pokémon and it collapses, fainted. Birch jumps away from it with a great sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that, y/n. That is your name, right?"

You nod, not surprised. After all, in such a small town, everyone knows everyone.

"Well, that was a fantastic battle for your first time! Let's go back to the lab and we can get you set up."

"Set up for what?" you ask, but he doesn't answer.

The route is a lot shorter, it seems, on the way back, and after no time at all you're back in Littleroot Town. The tall white lab's shadow engulfs you as you follow the professor inside.

The lab is two stories tall, with a balcony circling the top floor. Large bookshelves, stuffed to the brim, fill the space. A ladder at the back stretches all the way to the window high above.

On the first floor, windows line both walls, highlighting the stone tables filled with various scientific instruments. A small kitchen area stands in the back, next to a door leading...somewhere.

"Well, here we are!" announces the professor. "The Hoenn Pokémon Lab, right here in Littleroot Town!"

"It's awesome," you breathe. "I can't even..."

The professor dumps his bag on the table and grabs Treecko's PokéBall. The red-and-white sphere glitters in the dying sunlight.

Then, to your suprise, he turns and hands it to you.

"Is this...for me?" you ask.

He chuckles. "Yes-sir-ee! Treecko there took a strong liking to you, and I don't think it'll be very happy with someone else. Besides, I getting the impression you really want to be a Trainer."

You gasp happily and click the button that will send out your new partner. In a flash of red light the bipedal, green Pokémon appears before you again.

"Treecko tree!" it says excitedly as it sees you.

"Hi there! I'm y/n, and I'm going to be your new Trainer! Are you ok with that?"

"Tree ko treecko!" it says.

Then the professor hands you a slim red device. "This is a PokéDex. It contains information on every Pokémon living in the Hoenn region."

"Awesome! Thank you so much, professor!" you exclaim.

"Well, why don't you go ahead and head on home? I'm sure your mom will want to meet your new partner!"

You nod in excitement. "Sure! See you later!"

Later that night...

"I have a gift for you too, y/n," your mom says. "I brought it with me from Johto."

You lean forward in curiosity, nearly knocking Treecko off your lap. "Ok..."

She grins and pulls out another PokéBall. "You've always had your heart set on having a Cyndaquil."

"Thank you, Mom!" you squeal.

\-----------------------------------

_The cave is very dry, and the dust sticks to the shoes of the suit. The walls are a cracked, dry brown, with strange engravings on them._

_There aren't many Pokémon in this cave. Except the one that you know is lurking, deeper, deeper, deeper..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Viola again :-D. 
> 
> Sorry if you didn't want Treecko as your starter, but it's the one I've always chosen while playing through Hoenn so it's the one I'm the most comfortable with. 
> 
> So, there are three open slots on your team (one's taken by Groudon.) One must be an Eeveelution but the rest are fair game, so comment which ones you want!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! See you soon!
> 
> ~Viola

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Viola here, and I'm back! 
> 
> I know it's short but this is ment to be an intro chapter/prologue/thingy. And yes, this is now my main focus. Act One and Different are under hiatus and Rue is discontinued. Destiny is still happening though. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Viola


End file.
